


Corazón clandestino

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Crime, Drama, Incest, M/M, Romance, Suicide, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-21
Updated: 2007-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde que su hermano había vuelto a la vida, no era el mismo. No es fácil volver de la muerte, solo tiempo... <i>tiempo</i> era lo que necesitaba Sagitario para volver a ser el mismo de siempre.<br/>Lo que no sabían, ni Shion, ni los demás Santos, incluido el hermano menor, era que el peso de Aioros era mucho más grande, su dolor no tenía raíz en el difícil regreso... no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corazón clandestino

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.

" _Estoy enfermo_ ", gimoteó, sobre el suelo frío de su Templo " _estoy enfermo ¡me doy asco!_ " 

Se aferraba de la cabeza con fuerza, como si así pudiera quitar esas imágenes de su mente.

—¡Estoy enfermo! —gritó, encogiéndose en el sitio, echado como un saco de basura sobre el suelo.

Aioria apuró el paso cuando escuchó ese grito, uno que doloroso y desgarrador, llegó a sus oídos hiriéndole. Desde que su hermano había vuelto a la vida, no era el mismo. 

Era de esperarse, había dicho Shion a modo de consuelo. No es fácil volver de la muerte, solo tiempo... _tiempo_ era lo que necesitaba Sagitario para volver a ser el mismo de siempre.

Lo que no sabían, ni Shion, ni los demás Santos, incluido el hermano menor, era que el peso de Aioros era mucho más grande, su dolor no tenía raíz en el difícil regreso... no.

Así encontró Leo a su hermano, echado en el suelo en posición fetal, llorando sin desconsuelo.

¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarlo? Aun más preocupante ¿había algo que pudiera ayudarlo? La muerte; la inexplicable, aterradora y desconocida _muerte_.

Como pudo, con todo el dolor que le daba ver a su hermano en ese estado, lo jaló de los brazos y lo arrastró hasta el sillón.

¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado tirado allí? 

La pregunta correcta era ¿por cuántos días?

Sin saber bien qué hacer, Leo fue a la cocina en busca de un paño el cual cuidó de empapar con agua natural de la canilla. Volvió al sillón para limpiarle el rostro y así disipar esas lagrimas que, abundantes, seguían cayendo.

—A-Aioros... —susurró, la voz había sido apenas un hilillo—… dime ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer?

Pero el dueño del Quinto Templo no recibió respuesta alguna, solo el lastimero sollozo de quien en un pasado había sido el Santo más respetado y emblemático de ese lugar; quien había sido, por mucho tiempo, la representación de la verdadera justicia en la tierra. En ese momento, el Santo tan admirado, se encontraba maltrecho, en un sillón y llorando como una criatura. Era una patética imagen de quién había sido.

 _Paciencia_ , le habían dicho a Aioria. ¡¿Paciencia?! ¿Acaso era una burla? Jamás creyó poder tener la oportunidad de estar otra vez junto a su hermano, y ahora que esa oportunidad era un hecho, no podía disfrutarlo. ¿Y le pedían paciencia?... Había sido paciente por mucho tiempo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pasaba eso? Si semanas atrás, cuando los Dioses le concedieron la oportunidad de volver para cumplir su ciclo en la tierra, todo había estado bien. Aioros, confundido por el paso inevitable e inexorable del tiempo, estaba a la vez alegre de poder respirar el mismo aire que respiraba su hermano.

Todo había sido perfecto, como un sueño. Hasta que algo o a alguien se le ocurrió despertarlos de ese bello sueño, para transportarlos a la pesadilla que hoy día les tocaba vivir.

¿Por qué?

Respuestas que Aioros no podía dar; algo que había nacido en él, lo consumía por dentro, lo mataba en vida. ¡Tan contradictorio! Pues esa era también su razón de vida: Su propio hermano Aioria.

Al final, luego de llorar el tiempo necesario entre los brazos de su pequeño hermano, el Santo de Sagitario se quedó dormido. Y recién en ese momento, más tranquilo si es que podía estarlo en verdad, Leo soltó las primeras lágrimas de amarga impotencia.

¿Qué podía o qué debía hacer por su hermano? Quien poco a poco comenzaba a destruirse. Todo se desmoronaba ante sus ojos y no había nada por hacer.

¡¿No lo había?!... ¿En verdad?

Aioros despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y también de cuello, ese último dolor debido a la postura. Se acomodó mejor y descubrió que estaba durmiendo sobre algo, o mejor dicho, sobre alguien. La tenue luz que se colaba por las ventanas, iluminaron apenas el bello rostro de Aioria.

Sagitario sonrió con sinceridad ante la imagen. Su hermano era todo un hombre. ¡Vaya que lo era! Los años habían pasado sin tregua y allí se encontraba el pequeño Aioria, dormido, frágil, indefenso. Con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos... 

Una loca idea inundó la mente de Aioros, aquella misma idea que lo atormentaba día y noche.

Con pereza, Leo despertó, encontrándose con el apagado y demacrado rostro de su hermano mayor, no supo qué decir, así que optó por permanecer en silencio.

—Tengo... tanto miedo... —susurró Sagitario.

Leo se incorporó en el sillón extrañado por esas palabras, descubriendo que ya era de día. El dolor en el brazo le indicaba que había pasado toda la noche en la misma posición, con su hermano sobre el pecho.

—¿A que le temes? —se atrevió a preguntar.  
—A mí... —sollozó—A lo que te pueda hacer...

Leo frunció la frente, confundido, guió la mirada al suelo como si allí encontrara las palabras correctas.

—¿Qué sucede, hermano? —el tono de su voz suplicaba por una respuesta.  
—Te vi... —balbuceó, aferrándose a sus piernas, balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás, con la vista perdida en la nada y el rostro curvado por el dolor y la tristeza—. Te vi... hace tiempo...  
—¿Dónde? —La situación comenzaba a desesperarlo. 

Con lentitud, Leo posó los ojos en su hermano. Su mirada era algo dura, como de reproche.

—En tu Templo... te vi... —reiteró Sagitario, llorando y hundiendo el rostro entre las piernas encogidas.  
—¿Qué viste? —fue duro. Reclamó la respuesta, una inmediata—Aioros... no sé qué te está pasando, pero...  
—¡Te vi en tu Templo! ¡Con él! —explotó.  
—¿Con... —Aioria silenció de golpe.  
—¡Me vuelve loco! —dijo sin sentido aparente.  
—¿Me viste con...?  
—Sí... —no pronunciar su nombre.  
—Mira, hermano... —la vergüenza dominó al león—… yo... no es que me gusten los hombres, Milo solo... —era difícil hablar de ello con su hermano—. Es un buen amigo y nosotros solo... bueno... Cuando no tenemos suerte con las mujeres, sobre todo cuando por largos periodos no podemos salir de aquí...  
—¡No expliques! —lo censuró fuera de sí.  
—¿Estas... enojado conmigo? —se lamentó Aioria—Yo... entiendo que te moleste pero... no quiero que te enojes conmigo. ¿Te doy asco? —preguntó lo ultimo con sumo dolor—¿Te avergüenzo?  
—¡Me vuelve loco!  
—Hermano —su voz hecha un nudo, fue un desgarro.  
—Yo... no puedo...  
—Espero que algún día me perdones...  
—No puedo evitarlo —Aioros hablaba más consigo mismo que con el otro.  
—¿Qué no puedes evitar?  
—Esta enfermedad.  
—¿De qué hablas?

Leo se acercó más a su hermano con el fin de estrecharlo entre sus brazos. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con él? ¿Tanto le afectaba haberlo visto hacia un mes en su Templo? 

Aquello había sido un error por parte de Aioria, buscar ese abrazo.

—No me toques —pidió el mayor, hiriéndole profundamente.  
—Her…mano... —Leo se quedó con los brazos apenas abiertos, y los dejó caer con calma sobre las piernas—¿Tanto te he decepcionado?  
—¿No te das cuenta, Aioria? —Por primera vez Sagitario guió la mirada hacia él— ¿No te das cuenta? Soy un monstruo.  
—Aioros... —iba a terminar por enloquecer—Por favor, explícate. ¿Qué te sucede?  
—Soy un monstruo —repitió—. Eso es lo que soy, me doy asco...  
—¿Por qué?  
—Porque no puedo... desde... desde... —hizo un intento vano por explicarse—Desde que los vi... yo... no lo puedo evitar...  
—¿Qué no puedes evitar?  
—Sentir estos celos. Las ganas de matar a Escorpio con mis propias manos, y la envidia malsana que le tengo.

Leo silenció un momento. ¿Qué quería decir su hermano mayor con todo eso?

Como si Aioros le leyera la mente, respondió esa pregunta.

—Yo… estoy enfermo. No puedo sentir eso. ¿Entiendes?  
—¿Qué?  
—¡Aioria! —se exaltó, ¿de verdad no lo podía ver? ¿O es que tan solo prefería hacer de cuenta de que no?

Silencio. Pesado silencio que se apoderó de los hermanos, uno confundido y el otro aterrador ¿Quién sintió un sentimiento y el otro? Pues, los dos por igual. Aioria, a pesar del rechazo anterior, hizo otro intento por tomar entre los brazos a su desconsolado hermano mayor, y esta vez Aioros no lo rechazó, por el contrario, le correspondió ese abrazo, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, deleitándose con el aroma masculino del menor. 

Leo sintió ese sutil toque, la respiración en el cuello, pero eso no fue lo que lo alarmó, sino sentir esos húmedos besos recorrer esa zona tan erógena.

—No... no lo puedo evitar... —susurró Sagitario en su oído, consiguiendo que el otro se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.  
—Aioros... —pronunció Leo con debilidad, estaba derrotado, por completo vencido.

El aludido no correspondió el llamado, por el contrario, se perdió en su mente y fantasías. Volvió al cuello de su hermano y siguió empapándose de su aroma; aturdido, Aioria no supo qué hacer, menos qué decir. Por un lado sabía que esos besos no eran propios de un hermano, pero por el otro... se sentía tan bien, tan cálido… no quería frenarlo.

—Siempre... tú has sido mi mundo, desde pequeño —Aioros sonrió mientras sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente a la mejilla del menor y las manos a su vientre.

Una tenue caricia debajo de la tela de la camiseta consiguió hacer reaccionar a Leo, quien en un intento vano buscó detener el osado viaje de esa extremidad; sin embargo los cálidos besos en la mejilla lo distrajeron.

-Aioros ¿qué haces? —cuestionó con ingenuidad.

Aquello era obvio, lo estaba acariciando, lo estaba besando. Sagitario se detuvo cuando los labios llegaron a la comisura de los de su hermano y le buscó la mirada, sin embargo Leo permaneció con los ojos cerrados, perturbado, respirando con dificultad. La mano de Sagitario recorrió con sutileza ese vientre hasta llegar al pecho, y allí se quedó.

—No soporto verte con él, ni con nadie —susurró Aioros consiguiendo que el otro abriera los ojos para mirar a quien le decía eso—. Tampoco soporto sentir esto...  
—Aioros esto está...  
—Mal... —completó, echando el cuerpo levemente sobre el del menor para vencerlo y conseguir que se acostara sobre el sillón.

Las mismas manos que osadas, atrevidas e indecorosas acariciaban la morena piel de Aioria, ahora intentaban desvestirlo; intentaban quitarle la camiseta blanca que tan bien le quedaba al cuerpo. El dueño de dicha camiseta mucho no pudo hacer, preso del asombro y ¿por qué negarlo? del deseo.

—Estoy enfermo... —confesó Aioros, hundiendo el rostro otra vez en el cuello de su hermano—. Estoy enfermo y quizás tú seas mi cura.  
—Aioros, no creo que estés enfermo. Solo... confundido.

Palabras vacías, que intentaban explicar lo inexplicable. Con el cuerpo completamente sobre el de Aioria, Aioros buscó situarse entre esas piernas. Las manos recorrieron el desnudo vientre del menor y, a cada paso, un ronco suspiro.

—¿Comprendes, Aioria? —La voz, a diferencia de antes, sonó calma y serena—¿Comprendes que ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo?

El aludido solo asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

—Para mí... —continuó Sagitario, bajando la mano hasta la entrepierna del otro—Desde que descubrí este sentimiento que me quema las entrañas... —desabrochó con una parsimonia exasperante el botón del pantalón de jean—Nada es igual... —terminó de bajar el cierre, dejando al descubierto la tela de la ropa interior—Mi mundo ahora cambió para siempre... —deslizó con delicadeza la prenda, ropa interior incluida.  
—Lo sé... —respondió Leo, tragando grueso. Cooperó con su hermano y levantó las piernas para que pudiera quitarle el pantalón.

Aioros se incorporó un poco, para observar a su querido hermano, para observar esa desnudes y deleitarse con ella. De pies a cabeza, pues los zapatos, junto a las medias, también descansaban junto al sillón desde la noche anterior.

Leo sintió arder por dentro al notar esa penetrante mirada, una mirada que lo estudiaba sin descaro su intimidad. Sintió arder como nunca, al comprender que esa mirada era perteneciente a su hermano, y no a un hombre común. Una mirada que, lejos, era propia de un hermano. Una mirada que le dedicaría Milo, por ejemplo, pero no Aioros.

—Eres todo un hombre... –sonrió Sagitario, mostrando la otra cara de la moneda, pues hacia un rato estaba destrozado y ahora parecía por fin tener esa calma interior que tanto necesitó.  
—Aioros... —murmuró con la voz ronca por el deseo cuando sintió la cálida mano de su hermano sobre su enhiesto miembro.  
—Eres todo un hombre, y precioso... debes cuidarte...  
—Sé cuidarme perfectamente —sentenció con dificultad, sosteniendo esa mano que con pesadez comenzaba a masturbarlo.  
—Lo sé, pero debes cuidarte. Querrán robarte, eres hermoso, y muchos querrán tenerte. Yo no lo permitiré, yo no permitiré que nadie te robe, ni mucho menos, te lastime.  
—Aioros... por favor... —suplicó arqueándose un poco.  
—¿Qué?  
—Ven... —pidió, vencido—Bésame...

Aún vestido, Sagitario se dejó caer con lentitud sobre el cuerpo de su hermano menor y le buscó los labios, pero antes de llegar a destino se detuvo. ¿Eran conscientes de que en verdad ya no habría marcha atrás? Aioria estuvo a punto de protestar, pero al final Aioros estrechó esos labios con la boca, primero un leve contacto, superfluo de labios, que luego se convirtió en un beso profundo, donde las lenguas libraban un combate ardoroso por el dominio del otro.

Poco a poco, Leo fue desvistiendo a su hermano para quedar en igualdad de condiciones, dejando al descubierto ese cuerpo que en un pasado y que en el presente era admirado por él. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, labios que se vieron presos por la boca del mayor una y otra vez, sin clemencias.

Ahora sí, sus pieles estaban en un contacto directo. Un contacto que los quemaba en lo más profundo, dejando heridas difícil de sanar, pero a esa altura ¿qué importaba? Aioria abrió ligeramente las piernas para recibir mejor a su hermano, quien con delicadeza se acomodó mejor, con el miembro duro sobre la sagrada entrada del menor.

—¿Quieres que te la chupe? —preguntó Leo recibiendo a cambio la reprimenda de su hermano.  
—Aioria... no te comportes como una ramera barata...  
—Yo… solo... —intentó excusarse sin comprender el reto.  
—Si quieres chupármelo hazlo, pero no preguntes con esas palabras tan soeces...  
—Lo siento, hermano.

Hasta en la cama, a pesar de ser ya un hombre, Leo recibía las reprimendas de su hermano mayor. Increíble. 

Aún no le había quedado en claro.

—¿Quieres o no? —preguntó, recelando otro reto.  
—Quiero hacerte el amor —respondió Sagitario, introduciendo apenas el miembro sin lubricar en la acostumbrada entrada de Aioria.  
—Ah... —se le escapó un quejido, mitad dolor, mitad placer.  
—Quiero estar dentro de ti —susurró el mayor en el rostro de su hermano, besándole los labios.  
—Aioros...  
—Quiero... estar así contigo... —la mitad de su pene ya había atravesado los anillos y podía sentir el calor envolverle.

Aioria se aferró como náufrago a la espalda de Sagitario, mientras este, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de Leo, dio una estocada firme y segura. Una lágrima le recorrió la mejilla cuando sintió que había llegado lo más lejos posible. Aioros se quedó allí, quieto, disfrutando del momento y también buscando la compostura necesaria para seguir adelante.

¿Cómo puede ser que, algo tan bueno, los haga sentir tan mal? 

Aioria descubrió el rostro de su hermano empapado en lágrimas, y con ternura secó con la palma de las manos las mejillas. Enternecido con esa vista, se elevó un poco para poder besarle los labios al mismo tiempo que el mayor comenzaba con un lento vaivén.

Las mentes en blanco; no pensar en nada fue lo que necesitaron para llevar a cabo semejante acto inmoral.

El lento vaivén de Aioros comenzó a tomar cierta velocidad, la necesidad de _meterse_ más y más adentro de su hermano menor, comenzaba a desbordarlo. Sentir en su miembro esa presión, saber, con el alma y con el cuerpo, que Aioria estaba siendo completamente suyo.

Leo enredó las piernas con las de su hermano y levantó un poco las caderas para que su pene se rozara con más intensidad contra el vientre de Sagitario. Supo que no faltaba mucho para llegar al final, lo podía ver en los ojos del mayor. Aioria cerró los suyos y dejó que su semen escapase libre, ensuciándolos a ambos. Aioros observó por última vez el rostro de su hermano menor para guardar en la mente su cara curvada por el inaceptable placer sexual que le estaba dando.

Placer, eso era lo que demostraba el rostro de Leo, un profundo placer ¿Y quién se lo había causado? Su propio hermano. Un placer que solo un amante puede y debe ocasionarlo. 

Ante la idea de que su hermano estaba gozando, Aioros llevó las manos a su cuello. Cerró los ojos para conservar en su mente esa sonrisa y esa mirada, y para evitar que el rostro de su hermano, ahora preso de dolor y perplejidad, suplantase esa gloriosa imagen.

Un par de estocadas, y Sagitario sintió como su propio semen inundaba el interior de Aioria. Recién en ese momento aflojó la presión que sus manos hacían sobre el cuello de Leo, y con suma dificultad abrió los ojos. Encontrando el cuerpo inerte de Aioria, descansando sobre el sillón.

No pudo mirarlo. Con lágrimas y desnudo, Sagitario se puso de pie y fue hasta la cocina. Buscó una cuchilla y acostándose al lado del cuerpo ya sin vida de Leo, se produjo dos profundas heridas en lugares certeros, donde la arteria pudiera perder más sangre de lo que lo haría una simple vena. 

Abrazó el desnudo cuerpo de Aioria, tomándolo entre sus brazos, y se dejó caer en un profundo sueño sin retorno. Se dejó caer en el pozo más oscuro y profundo de los infiernos.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> **Final alternativo.**
> 
> Placer, eso era lo que demostraba el rostro de Leo, un profundo placer ¿Y quién se lo había causado? Su propio hermano. Un placer que solo un amante puede y debe ocasionarlo. 
> 
> Aioros sintió como poco a poco su semen comenzaba a surgir desde lo más profundo de su ser, abrazó la cintura de Aioria y dejó que este se descargara, copioso, abundante, espeso, en su interior. Las respiraciones agitadas, el profundo olor a sexo que inundaba el Templo, era su castigo por el pecado cometido.
> 
> Leo sintió las lágrimas de su hermano sobre el hombro y le acarició el pelo, intentando buscar las palabras acordes.
> 
> —¿Sabes? Yo siempre te he admirado —Aioria podía escuchar el sollozo del mayor—. Cuando tú te fuiste, era muy pequeño. Y siempre te recordé... pero cuando volviste y te vi...
> 
> Aioros se incorporó apenas, para acomodarse mejor y escuchar a su hermano menor.
> 
> —Me decepcioné...  
> —¿Te decepcionaste? —aquello había dolido.  
> —Sí... porque no eras como yo te recordaba... —reflexionó en voz alta—Desde ya, incluso muerto, tu vida y la vida aquí siguió su curso. Y cuando té vi no eras el mismo Aioros que yo tuve cuando era niño. Y me di cuenta de que te había perdido...  
> —¿Perdido? —Ahora sí, las lágrimas cesaron. Se incorporó completamente, saliendo del interior de su hermano con el miembro aun erguido.  
> —Sí... Que no eras mi hermano.  
> —Pero Aioria... yo siempre seré...  
> —Deja que me explique... —pidió—Supe que te había perdido, que no eras mi hermano, o por lo menos el que yo recordaba… y comencé a verte como a un hombre. Quizás por eso para mí no fue todo tan traumático.  
> —Aioria ¿tú? —no supo bien cómo preguntarlo.  
> —Estoy enfermo... —respondió con una sonrisa—Estamos enfermos, Aioros.  
> —Sí, lo sé... —terció imitando la mueca de su hermano—Y que no nos den la cura...
> 
> Comenzaron a reír con estrépito dando los primeros indicios de que la cordura comenzaba a abandonarlos. Sí, estaban enfermos. ¿Qué más daba? Quizás no encontrasen la cura nunca, pero… siendo un Santo de Athena, podían morir cualquier día, así que mejor vivir la vida.
> 
> El tiempo había pasado. Aioros no era el mismo Aioros, ni Aioria el mismo niño. Cuando se encontraron intentaron reconocerse, en vano. El tiempo perdido era irrecuperable. Para Aioros fue más difícil, pero allí estaban, riendo a carcajadas y provocándose para volver a repetir el acto más inmoral e indecoroso del mundo: el incesto... en sangre, pero no en alma, pues ya hacía tiempo que no se consideraban hermanos. Antes de perderse mutuamente prefirieron buscar otro lazo, más profundo y placentero.
> 
> **FIN**


End file.
